Crossroads
by starfield75
Summary: this a a series of short sections in Sckell's life. there is a better summary inside but if you are so kind as too read this and review i might most likely type up his entire story. flames accepted, rating T


The 26 of March 2010

**Crossroads**

Summary: short passages at different stages in Sckellemor's life.

Author's notes: rated T, for language I don't care if I get flames as long as someone reviews, please. (Let's out a whiny sigh) no one ever reviews, so you can be the first! If I get good comments I'll type up his entire story. Oh! And this means:

(…)= a part has been skipped.

_Italic_= the narrator commentating

Normal= reading from a book

first three stanzas in the song, tonight I wanna cry, is by Keith urban

next one is from the song "prelude 12/21" by AFI

after that it's live like were dying for 1 by Kris Allen

then we have one from till the day I die: the story of the year

and the last one is from the song "prelude 12/21" by AFI

I_nfo on characters_

_Sckellemore:_

_Messy black hair, stormy gray eyes, a fierce temper, controls forcefields is the current lord of the dead. Has a death wish. He hates Hatake, or hated him. I'm not sure anymore,_

_he's in love with April. He's Sirius Black's clan counterpart or Sirius is he's wizard counterpart. I'm still not sure, he's siblings are:_

_Wolf-boy: the loner of the royals, hence his name._

_Alexandria: a sweet kid really, minus the insane killing power._

_Siver/ Silverbelt: Silver is dead, and Silverbelt is the current queen of Sckell's clan._

_Scourge: current king of Blood clan, in exchange for helping them in the war they demanded a royal child. go figure._

_His friends are basically the marauders and there siblings, he's also friends with Raphael, the servant boy. His weapon of choice is a long sword, it's sheath is red and black._

Age 5: Marks

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_there's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_the way thats was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

He got them when he was at the tender age of 5. _5! Have you ever heard of a child getting marked at the age of five! I know I have not but who am I too say, I only know but everything._ Well back too the boy, did you know that the marks burned him for days, but in his opinion it was necessary, totally necessary for the future. _Ah! To have the mind of a child! _All this pain now would help him in the long run he knew it. The boy smiled pulling on his bloody shirt, almost laughing, the red stains did not show much on the black surface, strapping on his sword and weapon belt he headed out of the cave, ignoring the black mark in the center of his stomach. It would come too grow (…) when the fighting started. When his job came into being (…). the child laughed as he jogged through the forest, his feet hardly making a sound, his black hair whipped around his head in a halo of darkness. _An angel of mine he looked like, alright, deadly, dangerous, cunning swift, oh I so wish he was mine. But then if, he was he would not be able too fulfill his destiny. But any way, technically he was already mine with his powers, he will eventually fall into my hands. _

age 7: Singer

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_and I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_but I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_to hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_from my eyes_

_tonight I wanna cry_

Swiftly, thin fingers gripped the hidden cracks in the wall. Perfect handholds, toes expertly gripped the rough rock, pushing off. Together they pulled the boy up the side of the fortress. Fingers, then hands, then forearms rested on top of the cliff, the boy wriggled up slithering until he was safely away from the edge. His first mission consisted of leaving a message on the kings bedroom wall. It was a insolent mission, proving that anyone could slip past the kings guards, and into the kings personal room. The boy chuckled, like anyone could catch him. But trouble arrived when his sharp ears picked up the sound of singing just as he slipped past the guards into the royal chamber. The guards were conveniently asleep, too mu7ch wine. _As you know seven year olds are insanely curious, so does it surprise you that the boy stopped his mission and headed towards the sound. _It was coming from a slightly ajar door, he paused outside the room and peered inside. _A fateful mistake, that would eventually save his life.(... massive skip). _The boy finished his message on the wall laughing quietly, the black paint dripped down onto the ground but not ruining the words, he could not wait too see the kings face when he woke up. But his father had ordered him too come straight back once he was finished. He'd already detoured, unwillingly his mind flashed back too her the singing princess, that'd he'd watched for more then an hour. Shaking his head too clear it, the boy slipped out the window.

Age 9: One year into hell

_would it help if I turned a sad song on_

"_all by myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_or maybe unfold some old yellow love letters_

_it's gonna hurt before it gets better_

_but I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

He'd been on the battlefield for a year, and things were steadily getting worse, patrols were raiding food from both sides every night. Supplies could not get through because of the snow, _oh little did that child now on how worse things were going too get for him._ The boy sighed shoving his long black hair out of his face, it had grown quite long and flopped constantly into his eyes, curling around his chin and tickling his sensitive throat. He'd have too ask Alexandria too cut it when she got back from her mission hopefully before the next fight. He sighed forcing his mind of his sisters difficult mission. The wind picked up again so he zipped his war jacket up, it was the deepest type of black with the symbol of his clan in red on the back, he'd gotten it for his 8th birthday from Silver. Sweeping his gaze across the clearing he grumbled in annoyance. There! His sharp gaze fixed on the shimmering air as (…) stepped out. A grin crossed his face, all crossness forgotten, as he leapt down silently from his perch in the tree. Landing behind her he leaned forwards whispering hey(...). She spun around a delighted grin on her face, hi Sckellemore his name sounded so good coming from her lips. (… major skip).

He walked silently through the camp a worried frown crossing his face, the news he'd received from Wolf-boy who'd just returned from a border patrol was very disturbing and Alexandria was still not back. A low growl escaped his lips as he kicked the snow in front of him, how were they supposed too fight in this mess. It's impossible, he'd warned his father but no, they were going too lead a raid tonight. He snorted as he walked back towards the tent he Scourge and wolf-boy shared. Even there father could not remember Wolf-boy's real name, he'd been called that since he was a babe, well he did act like a wolf. If there was someone the boy wanted guarding his back it was him, well maybe not anymore, he'd just heard from a certain source that trouble would soon hit. Something too do with those annoying wizards. Another snort escaped his nose, annoying wizards he'd rather suicide then have the prophecy be proven true.

Age 10: proven true

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_this is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me too sleep._

He crouched there panting, blood splattering the ground around him. Slowly the boy straightened, turning towards his red haired brother, (…) he asked worriedly are you alright. The boy nodded soundlessly just as thundering hooves shook the ground. Our protagonist yanked the child too the side when a tall stallion tore into view, it's rider yelled halt and leapt towards them her silver hair flashing around her head like a halo. Silver, the boy roared in outrage while, his brother crouched behind him speechless. What are earth are you doing here, this is not a play ground. It's a battlefield. The 6 year merely shoved a letter towards him, saying you should go. _Ooh! Looks like I was proven true, trouble has finally hit. _Sckell silently stared at the thick envelope, a coats of arms was planted in the middle and the address said to:

**to: Sckellemore Skirus **

**battlefield of the northern border**

**border next too the ice land**

the boy slit it open and the letter fell out he read it silently, his eyes widening in horror a panicked expression crossed his face just as a explosion shook the air. The letter dissipated in the flames and all three spun around(... major skip). The boy collapsed onto his side in pain, a voice sounded from above him asking if he was ready too go then. Sckellemore hissed through his bloody lips never, I'd rather be executed a wizard, then be a traitor and coward by running away. But you have too come the voice protested you have too. No he snarled struggling too his knees, a new voice spoke up all of a sudden leave him (...), leave him too die. Definitely not the girl protested angrily folding her arms across her chest. He can come but on one condition, the boy finally growled. He lifted a finger and pointed it at Sckell, you and I we'll have a death match once we finished here, Sckell nodded deal he growled.

Age 15: Soul Savor

_we only got 86,4000 seconds in a day to_

_turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_we gotta tell them that we love them_

_while we got the chance to say_

_gotta live like were dying_

His powers called into action, the boy know a teenager, found himself slipping from the twin too the other one. From a body into another. _Too save a life that was his job ,no?_

He could not resist saving children there gazes pleading with him. Was it since Raphael had been turned that his only energy had been turned towards keeping those around him alive. But still this was different,he'd never done this before never switched bodies to save a life. It would be his job too make sure, her heart continued beat, for her lungs too continue breathing. It would be his job too force the air into and out of her body. Never again will he take control of (...)'s body too fight against the Slytherins, he would never laugh with the marauders again. It pained him slightly that he had actually enjoyed these last 6 years. He sighed and concentrated on Alice. _I wonder will he'd find the will too go on in this mess of pain._

Age 33: awakening

_As the years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_but if you die right now_

_you know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

The presence next too him stirred, he opened his eyes pensively staring up at the white ceiling as he waited for her too fully awaken. It had been painful, these last fourteen years but worth it, so worth it. Awake at last, are we Alice he thought murmured in her direction. Her mind stirred again surprise ruffling off her like the molting of a birds feathers. Sirius, she tried too ask, but of course no sound escaped her lips. No, I answered in a irked tone of voice with a annoyed snort. It's Sckellemore his other personality or better yet hes mt other personality. She thought-frowned in puzzlement, then asked what are you doing in my body. So our protagonist found himself obliged to explain adding at the end you owe me a favor.(...) I see, Alice thought-said what do you want me too do? Well I.. I hesitated then announced take me home! Huh? She said in surprise, do you mean your clan home. No I answered, sadly I do not I meant Sirius. Oh! The small sound escaped her lips, then she thought nodded resolutely, before asking how. By finding the will too live I said as if it were obvious, then once you do I can leave you're body and we can set out for Sirius. I see she said._ The year that Alice left the hospital, down too the month, too the day and even the second Sirius died. At the exact moment Sirius crossed the veil, Alice Black stepped out of Saint Mungos with a invisible Sckellemore behind her. Sigh, I really do sympathies with that boy he's just lost the only home he had left._

Age 35: final hours

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_this is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me too sleep._

_This is the only case where I think the song matches,and I'm sure you the reader will agree with my narration._ One arm, the left one, the on shattered one, lay behind his head, supporting it. The right one lay limp and useless at his side just another exit for his blood. A bloody hole had torn threw his right shoulder, his eyes were closed yet he was not dead. Merely pensive,pensively remembering. His breath was faint, hardly stirring the morning air, his chest hardly moving only a mild tell you that it moved. One of his lungs was probably pierced and his ribs were definitely shattered, broken, bruised and cracked. Sckell opened his eyelids, revealing storm cloud gray eyes, he stared up at the sky. Wondering how it could be such a beautiful Carolina bleu, with hardly a cloud in sight when the day that it shone upon was so horrible. So many deaths and laws broken, so much pain and loss. For every soul taken from it death steals more back, _so, so true_. He'd brought them back as a favor nowhere near as Cassiel reviving all the dead that had died fighting the Death Eaters. Yet just after bringing them too harry he'd found himself locked In a death match with no escape possible. _To kill or to be killed that is the question. H_e'd never wanted it too turn so bad, yet he'd killed them arch-long rivals:

-Wolf-boy

-Alexandria

-Electar

a accident really. Yet that was only three for four who would be the last unless. A thought crossed his mind and he relished in it. Finally he murmured, his eyes slipping closed. _And I the narrator welcomed him with wide arms._


End file.
